The Art of Our Love
by WarningYaoi
Summary: Kendall is a normal office worker who so happens to meet his favorite porn star, Logan. The two fall in love and try to make their relationship work. Kogan, Smut, and must we say more?


We do not own BTR! Sorry folks, but here is a story. Please enjoy~ This is a MATURE story, and has YAOI/GAY/BOYxBOY (Do i really have to continue?)

This is a work in progress, there are two people writing this and each chapter will be uploaded EVERY Friday!

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Chance meeting

It was another boring day at work, Kendall was sitting in his office flipping through his gay porn magazine he had just got from his monthly subscription, he honestly was embarrassed to have to look at pictures just to pleasure himself, but he couldn't help it. There was one model, and only one, which actually made him feel extreme happiness and major guilt about. His name was Logie. Lord only knew if he was really using his nickname or if it was just another one of those fake names, but at least it wasn't another one of those strange ones such as SugarCamDaddy or Big Daddy. When Kendall first saw "Logie" he couldn't help but to think "Hot Damn", and as more time passed and he would buy the magazines just to see his beautiful Logie, he couldn't help but to hope to one day meet him, but Kendall would simply laugh at himself, "in love with just a slutty picture?" was what he muttered to himself every evening, and each reply? "yes". But in the end it didn't matter to Kendall, Because Logie was the perfect man to help him get off. The blonde man was sweating and feeling majorly turned on just thinking of the sexy brunette doing all kinds of things to him. You know like the things they do in the porn videos? Like bend over the other man and pinning him there, watching him moan and pant his name out as if his life depended on it. His fingernails digging into the wood, I would take him by his hair, pulling his head closer to mine, kissing him roughly before I would say softly into his ear, "Logie, You've been a bad bad boy", I would smirk at him as he would moan softly and beg for me. I would take him, right then and there, but when it was over, i would pull him into my arms and kiss him softly on his forehead and tell him how much he meant to me. Cueing him with soft words and kisses.

Kendall then would go back to reality and often find himself from his office back to his shitty little apartment. The classic stereotype of a young American man, porn mags included. As Kendall would sit in his apartment he would often think and want to know what it felt like to lay in Logie's arms after a long night of lovemaking and if it would really be as he imagined it to be like.

One day he would have Logie to himself, He'd find the dreamy man and make him his. And if he ever did, he wouldn't exactly know how he'd introduce him to his family, like was he supposed to say something around the lines of "Oh Hey Mom and is my pornstar boyfriend and I'm madly in love with him, I met him over a magazine!" Then smile and wave it off, well that wasn't really the best way to go about that. Not if you still wanted your family by the time the day is over that is.

But what if it did work out?

Kendall couldn't help but to think of these things, in the end he would just end up in the nearest bar drinking any of those thoughts away, they were foolish dreams anyways. It was on one of these trips that Kendall would have his life changed in a huge and good way. For some reason Kendall had a feeling he would meet somebody important, but just shrugged it off thinking he was just going to get lucky again. As he was walking through the crowd of dancers, their bodies rubbing up against him or brushing against him. Then, as if by chance, he caught a glance of a familiar face. It took him a moment to realize who it was, and when he did he was surprised. It was Logie. And in a flash, he vanished behind the crowd of people and to the bar.

Kendall slowly, as if in a dream, pushed through the crowd of people to the bar. He watched as Logie sat at the bar, he felt a little like a stalker just watching him from afar, so he decided to sit at the bar as well.. only he didn't have the balls to sit next to him, so he sat a seat away from him. Listening to him talk to the girl next to him, from what Kendall assumed, she was hitting on him… and there went Kendall's hopes and dreams as Logie accepted her offer for a dance.

Kendall sighed and waved the bartender over, "Sir, give me your strongest drink" He practically muttered.

Within minutes Kendall stumbled out of the club and into the street, he took a cigarette out of his cigarette pack and lit it, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. He sighed again, he was having mixed feelings of anger and depression, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes for a moment.

"You know those are bad for you, right?" said a voice next to him,

Kendall frowned slightly and looked up to see the one man he never expected to see again.. Logie.

"Hello? Are you mute?" Logie smiled slightly.

"No.. Holy shit." Kendall gaped.

"What?" Logie looked around confused

"Nothing.. I'm Kendall. Whats your name?" The blonde stuck out his hand, offering it too Logie.

"Its Logan," Logie flashed a charming smiled to Kendall, then took his hand,

"So what are you doing tonight?" "N-nothing." Kendall stuttered and shook Logan's hand.

"Well, why don't we go to your house and get something to eat? Get acquainted?" Logan winked at him.

Kendall nodded dumbly. "Yeah." He coughed. "Sure."

"Sweet! Lets get going then" Logan grinned, "So car or taxi?"

* * *

What


End file.
